


Beginnings

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nygmobblepot, OGNY, Our Gotham Nots Yours AU, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: The start of Our Gotham Nots Yours AU; set just after Edward Nygma meets the mysterious Isabella, what could have happened if Oswald Cobblepot had taken matters into his own hands sooner.





	

Oswald had spent a lot of time trying to figure out his feelings. He had never really felt anything quite like this before. He had immediately been drawn to Edward Nygma from the moment they reconnected. They became fast friends, both feeling like they had so much to learn from the other. Not once did Oswald ever feel the desire to use him as a pawn. No, Ed was different. He didn’t want to reign over him like the rest of Gotham. He wanted the other by his side. The first step had been freeing him from Arkham. Ed didn’t belong there. He was too smart, too valuable. It didn’t take much, just pulling a few strings and Ed was certifiably sane and able to be released, practically a clean slate. And that was when the whirlwind began.

Before long, with Ed’s help, Oswald found himself Mayor of Gotham. He was king of the city. Throughout his campaign, Ed continued to prove himself a more and more valuable asset. But most importantly, a treasured friend. It wasn’t long before that tall, slender, riddle of a man became his right hand.

When Ed went above and beyond to expose Butch for the rat that he was, it clicked. When he saw that brute’s hands around his dear, dear Ed’s throat; he was more than a friend. Sure, he was crushed that Butch had betrayed him. But the thought of not having Ed there… his heart practically seized in his chest. He realized that he felt something more. Suddenly, he found himself a bumbling fool around the other, trying to get the words out, but always falling short. He would become red faced and flustered every time he almost had it out. When he finally mustered up the courage to tell Ed how he felt, after spending a while rehearsing to an empty chair, he didn’t show. For the first time, Ed wasn’t there when he said he would be.

And that’s when Oswald found out about her. Isabella. Some blonde haired bimbo who introduced herself with a riddle. When Ed showed up to the mansion, Oswald was ecstatic to finally get the words out, and then Ed poured out that he had met someone. Oswald was absolutely crushed. It didn’t take long for that hurt to turn into violent, homicidal rage. He tried to play nice, act like everything was okay. But then she began showing up in their home and it wasn’t long before Oswald had reached his breaking point. This evening he had found himself alone with her. When she opened her mouth about his Ed, well, he couldn't take it any more.

Before he could even process it, he had completely snapped, the fear of losing his Ed made him black out. He had shoved her down the stairs to start, the sound of her bones snapping like music to his ears. He quickly hobbled down after her, smirking as the blonde tried to drag herself away, sobbing and unable to walk. Within moments, he was repeatedly smashing her skull into the ground, that white blonde hair turning red with each bash. He could feel her skull cracking under his hands, not stopping until her breathing stopped… and even then, he kept going for a few more minutes. 

When he snapped back, he was covered in blood, feeling a bit of panic when he realized what he had done. Fuck. Ed wouldn’t forgive him for this. Taking one last look at her barely recognizable face, he quickly ordered her body disposed of and the mess cleaned up. He didn’t have long before Ed arrived. What would he tell him? How could he explain? Before he could even wash the blood from his hands, there he was. His precious Ed right at the door. The body was gone, sure, but he was caught quite literally red handed.

Time had been good to Ed and the growing friendship between himself and the new mayor of Gotham. How far they had come; from wandering in the woods, nursing him back to health, their time at Arkham. It had been such an adventure! He admired Penguin, in awe of him at times for his knowledge of the underworld and his intense ferocity when dealing with his enemies. With someone like Ed at his side, whose intellect was clearly without rival, there was nothing they couldn’t accomplish together. It was a fleeting feeling, but one Ed examined very closely as he approached Penguin’s mansion. There was something tugging at the corners of his mouth as he left the car, the wheels in his head spinning wildly.

“If you see it, I feel joy. If I hide it, I feel coy. If it’s wide, you see white. If it’s thin, you’ll see red all night. To make one takes a little delight, but to break one is a terrible sight,” he whispered to himself. He took a deep breath before opening the door, laughing the answer back to himself, “A smile.” He was smiling, he was happy. For the first time, he felt he was exactly where he belonged and the future was theirs for the taking. Him, Penguin, and oh, his dear Isabella. The girl he had met at the wine shop. She seemed almost too perfect, but Ed was enjoying her company so much. As soon as he entered the house, something felt wrong. It was so very quiet. Where was ol’ what’s her name? Where was Oswald?

Edward’s pace quickened until his feet brought him right to the Penguin, shock clearly registering on his face at the sight he found. Blood, there was so much blood! Was he hurt? Who had hurt him! “Oswald? What happened?”

Oswald fumbled for words for a few seconds, rocking nervously as he tried to meet Ed’s eyes as he spoke. "Ed… I-I…“ _Damn it, Oswald, get it out. Just say it._ "You’re going to be very cross with me. But I swear, I… that blonde haired bimbo didn’t deserve you. She’s gone. And I-I know you may not forgive me, but… fuck. I’m in love with you, Ed.” His face was a deep red, eyes darting away quickly before he began pacing, subtly bracing himself for the potential beating, barely breathing as he awaited a response. He wanted to run, so badly, but he couldn’t. Not from Ed.

Ed listened to Oswald’s sputtering words, trying to process them each one by one, but he couldn’t stop looking at all the blood. But no, not Oswald’s, not his blood; it was hers. Isabella’s. He was bewildered, his magnificent brain trying to put together what had transpired here and he started to see all the pieces falling into place. 

“Gone,” Ed managed to echo.

Edward cleared his throat, his stoic composure coming up like a wall as he steadied himself from the shock. “She’s gone.” There was a small twinge of sadness, barely more than the prick of a needle and then it had vanished. He came closer, lips pressed tightly together as he reached for one of Oswald’s bloody hands. The blood was still warm, sticky. It made his heart start to thump excitedly in his chest. Oswald had killed her… for him? He loved him? His fingers slowly intertwined with Oswald’s, the sight of the blood all over him and squishing between their hands was a beautiful sensation. “You… You killed her for me?”

Oswald understandably flinched harshly when Ed reached for his hand, still expecting a more violent response. Normally, he had zero issue keeping his composure under pressure. But it was different with Ed. Edward made him second guess himself at almost every turn. His usual unwavering confidence in himself was replaced with nervous, racing thoughts. Arrogance replaced with anxiety. Ed had always been quick to reassure him, having a different sort of confidence in him than Oswald had in himself. While he was terrified this was all going to blow up in his face and he was going to be alone again, he tried to remember that confidence Ed instilled in him.

Oswald was quiet for what felt like forever, his eyes fixated on Ed’s fingers intertwined with his own, watching as the blood on his own hands covered the other’s long, slender fingers. He cast a nervous glance up to Ed’s face, trying to search for any sign of happiness, rage, confusion; anything. But there he was, usual fucking Ed, stoic as ever. A trait he normally admired, the ability to keep his composure under almost any circumstance. But right now? God damn it. He wanted to strangle some sort of emotion out of him, though maybe that was partially still feeling a bit of a high from beating that blonde little floozy to death. He _did_ love that feeling. After what felt like an eternity, he finally shook himself off enough to speak, though there was no hiding the nervousness in his voice. 

“Y-Yes. I…” There was that God damn panic again. _Get. It. Together. Oswald._ “I did. When she started bringing up feelings for you… I snapped. I had been trying to tell you how I felt that entire day when we were supposed to have dinner and you met her. I-I just couldn’t get it out. And then little Miss Riddles came along...” _You’re rambling, Oswald. Fortune favors the brave. It’s just like speaking to anyone else._ He took a deep breath, trying to regain some sense of composure, though it was hard, his eyes fixated on Ed’s fingers tangled with his own, the sensation sending goosebumps throughout his body. “Something wasn’t right. This was _not_ how it was supposed to play out. I just… I’ve lost everyone else I have ever cared for. I couldn’t watch her take you, too.”

He gave Ed’s hand a gentle squeeze, far gentler a touch than he was used to. Even though there was no hiding his nervousness, that damned rocking giving him away, he felt himself regain a bit of composure, finally able to look Ed in the eyes. He bit his lip, anxiously awaiting some sort of reply, even if it was just a crack in that God forsaken stoic face of his.

The little squeeze from Oswald’s hand made a crack in Ed’s stern mask. He could feel his heart thumping in his ears as he listened to his dear friend confess such incredible things. He had never seen him so exposed, so vulnerable. Ed reached out with his other hand to hold Oswald’s shoulder, ever so carefully as if he was some fragile creature that may break under his touch. He steadied Oswald, bowing his head down almost as if he was mourning.

It was true, Oswald had lost so much; and hadn’t Ed? Humiliated by his peers for so long, locked away in Arkham, the heart break over Miss Kringle. Then hiding her body. Meeting Penguin. Finally meeting someone that saw his genius, his potential. Oswald even saw the monster inside him and wasn’t afraid.

Edward was in awe, hanging onto every word that left Penguin’s lips. Such jealousy, such emotion. He longed to feel such things and he realized he had known no such rush of feelings except when he killed or when… When he was with Oswald. 

“No one has ever done something like this for me. Ever.” Ed swallowed hard. “No one has ever cared so much.” There was a sadness in his voice despite his stern face. He couldn’t believe it. Someone who thought so much of him, even loved him, had been right in front of him all long. He, with all of his great powers of perception, had never seen Oswald as he was looking at him now. “Thank you. I had no idea. I…”

Ed almost couldn’t contain himself, catching himself stumbling into his safety net. A riddle. Yes. He knew just the perfect one. He smiled slyly as he began, “Of use to no one, yet absolutely bliss to two. The small boy gets it for nothing, the young man has to lie or work for it.”

Oswald had never been very good at solving riddles. Most of the time, as long as he wasn’t angry or flustered, he indulged Ed, making a feeble attempt at an answer. He rarely put much thought into it though. Of course, after spilling out his proverbial guts, Ed responded with a fucking riddle. He gritted his teeth a bit, letting out a small sigh. That hand on his shoulder steadying him kept him from snapping out his weekly ‘enough with the riddles!’. No. This time, he would give it a genuine try, despite how badly they frustrated him. It was almost infuriating that he rarely could figure them out. 

Oswald glanced up and searched Ed’s face for a moment as he pondered the riddle, relieved to see that sly little smirk. Well, at least Ed didn’t want to murder him, that he could tell. He had thanked him, that had to mean something, right? That was their biggest difference. Oswald was an emotionally driven man. Ed, well, Ed rarely cracked when it came to emotion. The only time he had really seen him waiver was when he was either angry or talking about Miss Kringle. There were many moments, like now, that Oswald had a hard time figuring out exactly what or if Ed was feeling anything at all. 

Oswald was quiet for a long time, grateful at least that the anxious rocking had stopped. After wracking his brain over and over, Oswald gave in and shrugged his thin little shoulders. “I… I’ve got nothing, Ed,” he finally sighed, still a little frustrated that he couldn’t figure it out. But almost as soon as he admitted defeat, the answer clicked. Ed, ever the fast talker, barely had a moment to part his lips to reply before a wave of relief washed over Oswald, every ounce of tension leaving his body.

Without that ever present hesitation he had felt lately, he reached up and placed a blood covered hand on the back of Ed’s neck, tugging the taller man down to his level. His breath caught in his throat as he finally threw caution to the wind, pressing his lips firmly against Ed’s, elated. Even if he was shoved away, that brief moment was worth it. If he was shot down, surely it would crush him. Ed was all he really had left. Loyalty was a rare commodity in Gotham, but that was part of what he felt they had. And hopefully, there was something more there on Ed’s side as well.

Ed mumbled a sigh over Oswald’s lips, his breath stolen away by surprise and excitement. The warm, sticky touch of Oswald’s hand at his neck, the softness of his mouth as he kissed him. It was near maddening and Ed could feel something stirring deep inside of him, begging to be released. 

Matters of love were one arena that Ed was not always comfortable with. Love required a degree of releasing control to someone else, such an act Ed most certainly despised. But this, this felt dangerous and warm. He didn’t want it to stop. His composure was starting to waiver. Their teeth were nearly clicking together as he kissed him back desperately. “Yes,” he panted into his mouth, “A kiss.” 

Edward’s hands roamed over Oswald’s back, his arms now seizing him around his waist. He struggled to keep control, but he was losing himself to their kiss. This man had saved him, he had even killed for him. He couldn’t imagine any greater act of love than that.

Oswald’s fingers ran up along the other’s neck, hair tangling into that perfectly styled dark hair, gripping at it tightly. He took a few steps back, dragging Ed along with him until his back hit the wall with a harsh thud. He couldn’t help but smirk a little when the other compulsively answered, knowing there were few things in the world Ed loved more than the sound of his own voice. “Finally got one right,” he murmured back, panting against the other’s thin lips. 

The one thing that had given Oswald the upper hand to truly become the King of Gotham was the fact that once his mother was gone, there really was no one else that could be used as a weakness against him. He recalled Ed even pointing out to him that love was weakness. But it didn’t feel like it right now. He felt like he truly had everything in that moment. His cheeks turned a deep red as he felt Ed starting to grind into him, giving into his desire and pressing his body firmly back against the other’s.

Oswald’s head was spinning, their kiss quickly becoming far more desperate and fevered than he ever thought possible, taking a leap and biting at Ed’s lower lip, rougher than he meant to, but he couldn’t stop himself. His arms came to rest around the taller man’s shoulders, using them to steady himself a little, trying to rest all of his weight on his good leg. 

The nip at Ed’s lip was maddening. Ed pushed his hips into Oswald’s harder, sighing passionately. He could feel blood rushing into his face, the warmth reaching across his chest, and down into his loins. He could have never imagined this, calculated it, how could he have been so blind? 

Hadn’t the signs been there all along? The shy smiles, the stuttering remarks, lingering glances? It didn’t matter now; here they were, locked in a passionate embrace, head swimming as his imagination began to run wild.

This was all certainly new to Oswald. He was a coddled Mama’s boy. His mother would have lost her mind if Oswald had ever taken interest in someone. Truth be told, even without the worry of upsetting her, he had never thought of anyone in a romantic way before. He was momentarily concerned that he had no idea what he was doing, but that worry was quickly silenced by the overwhelming urge for more. This was absolutely the least restraint he had ever had and it was exhilarating.

Oswald was a flustered mess, his breathing becoming more and more ragged, desperate for anything Ed would give him. He didn’t hesitate at all to follow Ed’s lead, desperately tugging at his hair, nails digging into the back of his neck. He couldn’t remember the last time he had let himself go, and certainly never like this. 

Ed started to imagine all the things he wanted to do to Oswald, to make him feel good, to devour every inch of his flesh, all of his control and posture all but lost. A hand roamed over Oswald’s hip, grabbing a firm handful of his ass and pressing even tighter. He wanted Oswald to feel how excited he was, how much he wanted him. His fingers dug into Oswald’s sides, daring to slide his tongue into his mouth to deepen their kiss.

Oswald couldn’t hide how much he was turned on by the other’s efforts, his hips rutting against Ed’s. His tongue brushed back against the other man’s when he felt it flat against his own, eliciting a small moan, and another when he felt those long slender fingers grip his ass. 

The taste of the Penguin’s lips was so sweet, Ed hated to break away even for a second. But break away he did, trying to sound calm even though his voice was husky and panting, “Oswald. I think I would like very much to take you to bed.”

When Ed moved back, it was pure and utter torture. Oswald’s eyes fluttered back open as he looked up at the other, face flushed and red. He felt his breath catch in his throat again as he heard what the other had to say, nodding before he could even form words. “I would like that very much,” he murmured, giving the other a little push towards the stairs. He hobbled after him as quickly as he could, barely able to keep his hands to himself as they made their way up to his bedroom. Thankfully, Ed knew the mansion front to back, because Oswald wasn’t sure he could even find it himself with how flustered he was. 

Moving to the bedroom was a rush of hurried hands and greedy kisses, Oswald following Ed towards the bed and practically toppling onto it. He eagerly tugged Edward down on top of him, not hesitating for moment to pull him back in for another kiss. He wrapped a leg around his waist, feeling like he couldn’t get close enough. He hoped Ed would take the lead again, being so inexperienced. With Edward's dominant personality, Oswald had no doubts he would take over.

Edward took a deep breath in between long, drawn out kisses. His sense of control was returning as he started to pace himself. This was nothing to rush. He wanted perfection. Yes. It had to be perfect. He slid a hand from Oswald’s cheek, down his chest, over his hips, a thumb lingering on his thigh to give a tender squeeze. He slowly rolled his hips into Oswald’s, teasing, taunting. How delicious would it feel to be inside him, he wondered. 

Oswald was a little more than unsure of if himself, which was so incredibly jarring. He was _never_ unsure of himself. But with Ed seizing control; my, oh, my, was he able to lay back and enjoy himself. It was more than clear that Ed had regained his composure, something Oswald always admired.

Oswald couldn’t attempt to hide or hold back as Ed took over, their hips moving together, clearly calculating on Ed’s end. Oswald was a mess of groans and breathless 'don’t stop's against the taller man’s lips. He inhaled sharply when he felt that those fingers squeeze his thigh again, practically whimpering at the sensation. The heat stirring in the pit of his stomach left him desperate for more, his cock visibly straining against his pristine trousers giving him away.

Ed’s fingers began to wander, slowly undoing the trappings of Penguin’s clothing, his thin lips moving and lightly pressing against his neck. He breathed deeply, taking in his scent, feeling his pulsing hot skin against his mouth. He had to be patient, tame the beast inside him. Oswald deserved only his best. He was watching every move Oswald made, each and every sound a clue, a way to increase the pleasure. Oswald was a riddle; and like any riddle, Ed would solve it. His lips explored Oswald’s newly exposed collarbone, teeth softly nipping at the tender skin.

Oswald’s back arched reflexively, his hand clamping down on the back of Ed’s neck, holding him there a moment. “Harder,” he practically growled. Maybe it was having been beaten more times than he could count, but Oswald certainly enjoyed the thrill of the pain. 

The quietest of moans tumbled over Ed’s lips when Oswald commanded him to be rougher. Every squirming movement, every panting breath from Oswald only excited him more. The man underneath him was a beautiful, writhing mess and it was all his. Every sound, every twitch; it was all for him. Having such power over someone, especially like this, was absolutely intoxicating. The fact that it was Oswald Cobblepot, mayor and criminal king of Gotham, made the rush even sweeter.

Edward bit into Oswald’s flesh as requested, long slender fingers working over Oswald’s pants and slowly rubbing his hand against his erection. His bites were harder, working quickly to unfasten his pants.

Oswald’s hands began to run down over Ed’s back, feeling each and every curve, savoring it, then over his hip and the curve of his ass. Fuck, he felt good. He gripped firmly and pulled his body down impossibly closer against his own, hips rocking forward. “M-More,” he sputtered out, breathing already becoming more labored.

Edward quickly shrugged off his jacket and shirt, then sent a hand back down to slip into Oswald’s unzipped pants, curling around his cock. He was amazed by the heat, how it seemed to pulse in his hand as he stroked him. His mouth moved against Oswald’s neck, bites punctuated by breathless kisses. Even with all of his immense patience, it was getting harder not to lose himself to their passion.

Oswald’s jaw went slack as Ed’s fingers stroked him, his head slamming back against the headboard hard. “Fuck,” he mumbled breathlessly, his hands sliding up over Ed’s chest, nails raking along his back as his hips rutted forward with reckless abandon. His fingers traced along the pale, delicate skin of Edward’s ribs, taking a moment to look him over, letting out an appreciative little groan. Ed was absolutely flawless. And in that moment, entirely his. 

“You’re absolutely breath taking,” Oswald groaned, fingers fumbling with the clasp of Ed’s pants, getting it undone enough to work his hand inside, boldly wrapping his fingers around Ed’s cock, following the other’s lead. He was surprised at how natural it all felt, albeit overwhelming. While Ed was ever stoic and composed, Oswald was the polar opposite. Expressive in both face and body language. It was beyond evident that he was enjoying every last moment of this.

When Edward felt Oswald grab his cock, he audibly gasped. He groaned loudly, panting hard. His calm expression was broken, mouth agape as he struggled to breathe.

This was the most exhilarating thing Oswald had ever experienced. More than becoming king of the underworld, more than becoming Mayor of Gotham. Seeing Ed lose his composure, even for a moment, because of him? It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Edward moved his mouth to Oswald’s face, against his cheek and his lips, suddenly hungry for every errant splatter of blood. He couldn’t even remember what the girl had looked like; all he could see was Oswald and taste the bittersweet iron of blood. The smell of his breath, his sweat, the passionate tremble in his voice. It was almost too much.

“And you, oh, you are exquisite,” Ed said breathlessly as his lips moved over Oswald’s skin. 

Oswald felt his cheeks grow hot when the other complimented him, barely able to get a word out before Ed’s lips were crashed against his own again in a desperate kiss, a feverish moan spilling out into Ed’s mouth as he tasted the faint hint of blood on his lips.

Clothes were vanishing as they grappled to stay close while undressing. Then they were, loins pressed tightly together as Ed seized the Penguin’s mouth up into another passionate kiss. Ed’s hand continued to stroke his partner’s shaft, tearing away from their kiss only long enough to lick his long fingers to slick them down. He knew he couldn’t be too fast. He didn’t want it to hurt. He only wanted his little bird to feel absolute pleasure.

He all but whimpered when Ed pulled away, but his breath quickly caught in his throat when he realized exactly what he was doing. Fuck. This was real. It was happening. He had honestly never given physical intimacy much thought before, maybe briefly in passing, maybe that one time with Jim.

With a tenderness that was almost unnatural, Ed began to work his wet fingers against Oswald’s tight rim, trying to ready him for his cock as he continued to lovingly stroke him. “I am…” he panted, trying to catch his breath, “I am having some difficulty resisting the urge to tear you apart. I want you. So very badly.”

Oswald couldn’t hide the little wince as Ed’s fingers slowly worked their way inside of him, but the pain dissipated and was quickly replaced with one of the most amazing feelings he had ever felt. His neck craned back for a brief moment, breathless and panting, unable to hold back as his hips rocked down, suddenly craving more. “Then don’t resist the urge, Mr. Nygma,” he challenged.

One of the things Oswald was attracted to the most about Ed? When he didn’t hold back. That animalistic side of him? He could honestly say he had touched himself at the thought more than once. His hands gripped at his hips, nails digging in firmly, pulling the taller man closer. It was his way of signaling he could take whatever Ed would give him.

A sly, hungry smile tumbled onto Edward’s lips. Those words; it was like a switch had been flipped. Ed was always up for a challenge. That ego of his was nearly impossible to satisfy and he couldn’t resist any longer. Oswald was ready for him, he could tell. Oh, his heart felt like it was to implode. He softly kissed the Penguin’s cheek. It would be the last gentle affection that Oswald would receive for the next few minutes. There was a darkness in Ed’s eyes as replied, “Very well, Mr. Cobblepot.” 

Oswald saw that look in Ed’s eyes, that wicked shift. He would never admit it out loud, but that detached look, when that darker side came out, it shook Oswald to his core. It actually scared him, which was hard to do. But right now? That wasn’t entirely fear he was feeling. No. It was the strongest desire he had ever felt in his life. That gentle kiss reassured him that everything was going to be fine. 

Edward leaned back, hands clawing into Oswald’s hips. One quick thrust and he had slammed his full length into his lover’s tight hole. It felt so good, so tight, he swore he almost saw stars from the rush of being inside him. He let out a low growl, biting at Oswald’s neck. He was completely unhinged, slamming into his lover recklessly.

There was no concern, no thinking; only concentrating on the pleasure. He held onto Oswald tight, panting against his throat and grunting from the effort. He never wanted this to end. 

Oswald let out a loud groan, feeling a sharp mix of pain and pleasure as Ed thrusted into him. That bite at his neck felt so fucking good, his hand reaching up and tangling in Ed’s hair, giving a sharp little tug, holding him there a moment, letting him know he particularly liked that feeling.

It wasn’t long before Oswald’s hips began to rock to meet each sharp thrust, his own inhibitions completely gone, caught up in pure base instinct, not guarded in the slightest. He felt completely exposed and in the best way possible. He felt a rush of ecstasy with each thrust of Ed’s hips, eyes going wide when he found just the right spot. “Fuck. Right there,” he groaned, his free hand dragging short, blunt, blood covered nails down his back, hard enough to break skin.

Ed hissed as Oswald’s nails made him bleed, the pain blending right in with the ecstasy. He gave Penguin a hard slam for that, grunting loudly. He couldn’t believe how good this felt. What he had done with Miss Kringle was nothing but a pale shadow compared to this dark passion. He was gasping for every breath, encouraged by Penguin’s moans of pleasure.

That particularly rough thrust practically made Oswald see stars, body moving in time with Ed’s, feeling like he couldn’t possibly ever get enough of this. He was a complete and utter mess of gasps and moans, whimpering out for more. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so alive. 

This rush, this feeling of being in control was nothing like Edward had experienced. He was the one doing this to Oswald. Every sound he made, the way his hips were responding, the flush across his face. The king of Gotham was completely and utterly at his mercy. He looked so beautiful beneath him. He had to kiss him, to taste him, roughly slamming his mouth against his as he increased the speed of his thrusting. 

Overcome with a suddenly burst of emotion, Edward growled against Oswald’s lips, breaking away to bite his shoulder. He thought he tasted blood; he moved his mouth and hungrily sucked at Oswald’s neck. He could feel his lover’s legs curling around his waist in response to his affections and it was almost too much for him. He was getting close. But not yet; no, he wanted more. He leaned down and hissed in Oswald’s ear, “Roll over.”

The control and demand in Ed’s voice sent a sharp little shiver down his spine, breathlessly nodding. “Anything you say,” he replied, panting heavily in some futile attempt to catch his breath. He scrambled to quickly meet Ed’s demands, rolling over onto his hands and knees, practically presenting himself for the other. Oswald couldn’t help himself, balancing on one hand as the other moved down and wrapped around his own length, stroking slowly, a hushed little moan falling past his lips.

Edward admired the sight before him; Oswald eagerly awaiting the return of his lover’s body. He smiled, seizing Oswald’s hips and sliding his cock back into him. He grunted loudly, loving the view from this position. He rocked Oswald’s hips against his harder with every thrust. Oh, it wouldn’t be long now. This was absolute perfection.

Ed’s hands roamed over Oswald’s back and sides, such scars and marks he found. What a damaged little bird his lover was; but to have survived all that and to be here now. Here, with him, utterly his. Ed couldn’t imagine anything more spectacular. Ed caught himself smiling again, fingertips reaching around thin hips to take hold of Oswald’s cock, forcing his hands away. 

“Close,” Edward grunted softly. He couldn’t hold on much longer. Oswald just felt too good, too tight, this was all too sweet. He tightened his grip on Oswald’s member, stroking him faster, demanding, “I want you to come for me.” 

Ed’s words washed over him as that delicious heat built up in the pit of his stomach. Oswald was a very well spoken man, he could talk his way out of anything. But right then? All he could utter out was a breathless little, “Uh-huh.” Even as badly as he wanted this to last forever, he knew he could barely make it another minute. It wasn’t long before he was coming hard into Ed’s hand, crying out loudly, body tight around Ed’s length, arms giving out beneath him.

The hot splash in Edward’s hand and feeling Oswald’s body tensing around him was too much. He came so hard his vision went white, his whole body shuddering as he moaned out in ecstasy. He nearly collapsed on top of Oswald, trying to roll over to lay beside him and stay inside him for as long as he could. He didn’t want that feeling to ever end.

Ed struggled to catch his breath, staring dumbly at the stickiness on his hand before wiping it off in the sheets beside them. He could scarcely believe what had happened, head still fuzzy from the rush of his orgasm. It was like he had been dreaming and was slowly coming back down to earth. He pressed his forehead against Oswald’s shoulder, lips softly pressing against his skin.

Oswald was panting heavily, needing a few seconds to take it all in. There was a small surge of panic that perhaps Ed would suddenly change his mind, maybe he had just been caught up in the moment. He himself had certainly gotten worked up over murder before. But Ed’s forehead pressed against his skin reassured him, an almost shy little smile spreading across his face. 

Even without his glasses on, Ed could see the damage he’d left behind on Oswald’s skin. “I hurt you,” he murmured, regretful, fingertips carefully tracing the pattern of bites and bruises. His lips moved over each one, softly kissing each bloodied place he could reach. “I… I didn’t mean to.”

Oswald was certainly sore, but he shook his head gently, turning to look at the other. “You have done nothing of the sort,” he reassured him, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. He noticed Ed’s glasses were missing and felt around the bed, finding them right near their discarded clothes. He gently put them back on for him, smiling and brushing a thumb over his cheek, holding eye contact for a moment. 

“Good,” Ed sighed, letting his relief show. It had been so intense. He couldn’t believe how far the passion had carried him. He still couldn’t quite believe that they were here together at all. He smiled softly as Oswald positioned his glasses back in their rightful place, eyes thoughtfully scrolling over the lovely bits of his lover’s body. This was… This must be what happiness felt like. 

“Ed… I…” Oswald found himself shy and nervous again. It was hard to really get it all out. There was always a nagging fear in the back of his mind that Edward would disappear somehow like everyone else. It would hurt all that much more because of how he felt. “I-I meant what I said. Still mean, not past tense.” _Damn it, Oswald. Stop rambling again._ “I hope I have not overstepped or offended you in any way. I, perhaps, went a bit too far… killing her.”

Edward’s gaze returned upward as Oswald began to babble, recognizing the familiar panic in his friend’s voice, a hand moving to rest against his cheek. His thumb carefully, purposely moved along his lower lip. “Oh, Oswald,” he soothed, his voice surprisingly full of emotion. He raised a slender finger, lightly tracing along his jaw. “No. She was nothing to me. A hollow distraction. But you…” 

Ed cleared his throat, trying to find the right words. He sifted his thoughts around, trying to resist his riddles and puzzles and say what he felt. Wasn’t it amazing that he felt anything at all? And what he felt for Oswald! It was special. “I’ve never… I’ve never felt so much. I only wish I had only realized it sooner.” He tilted his head, smirking as he noted playfully, “Homicide wasn’t exactly the most romantic way to get my attention. But effective, nonetheless.” 

Oswald’s fears faded away at Ed's affections, giving his thumb a gentle little kiss as he leaned into his touch. It was such a simple act, but so incredibly soothing. His cheeks were tinted red, letting out an amused little chuckle. “You’ll have to forgive my lack of tact, I’m sort of new to this whole romance thing,” Oswald mused, turning to face the other, draping an arm over his side, his thumb mindlessly tracing along his hipbone. 

Oswald worked incredibly hard to build his empire. He had been through his share of heartache and loss in the process; his beloved mother, father, and more than a couple friends along the way. Edward Nygma had been the one constant thing in his life, proving more and more that Oswald could trust him with anything and everything. So this? This just made it all that much better. 

Oswalk leaned in, pressing a sweet little kiss to Ed’s lips, resting their foreheads together, eyes glancing up to meet the other's. “I could not think of anyone else I would have or want by my side. You know, it would be terribly lonely running Gotham without you.” 

That tender kiss was so amazing. Ed could feel it down in his toes. He was a man of structure and principles. Even labyrinths, as twisted as they could be, had solid walls. But here, with Oswald, those walls were slowly melting away. He tried to hold it all in. This man before him; had he not bathed him, clothed him? Protected him and helped raise him up? Who else knew the monster inside him and refused to look away?

Edward knew that this was right. This beautiful man before him had been there all along and oh, how had he missed it! Perhaps his ego had been too much, too blind to realize that the perfect person had been right here all along.

Despite all of his riddles and verbal teases, it was rare for Ed to speak openly. He was guarded to a fault. Even now, wearing nothing but his glasses, he felt like a coat of armor was tightly suited upon him. He tried to sigh it away, pressing another kiss to Oswald’s lips. This man saw him; every terrible bit of him and knew him in ways no other human on this planet could.

Even though this was all still so new, Oswald was certain of what he felt. He couldn’t help but entertain the thoughts of what they could accomplish together, a devious little grin spreading across his lips. “Imagine what we can accomplish. With my power in this city and your complete and utter genius. We will be unstoppable.”

“I am yours. For as long as you’ll have me,” Edward tenderly whispered. He kissed Oswald again, already feeling another stirring in his loins. Half cocked, he kissed him harder, desperately.

“I believe I will have you for quite some time, Mr. Nygma,” Oswald murmured against his lips, his joy clearly painted all over his face, as expressive as ever. The desperation of the kiss caught him off guard, but in the best possible way. He felt like he was still catching his breath, but that didn’t stop him from returning the kiss with equal affection. Oswald was certain that he would never be able to get enough of the taste of the others lips.

“I don’t care if all of Gotham burns to the ground. As long as. As long as I am here. With you,” Ed sighed, calming himself down and breaking away from Oswald’s lips. He didn’t want this to ever end. Even gazing at Oswald through his smudged glasses, he could not picture any more beautiful of a sight. Such power, such strength; yet here, in his arms, and entirely his.

When Ed gained that control back, Oswald followed suit, nuzzling that beak like nose of his against the taller man’s. He felt his heart flutter in his chest as his lover spoke again, his hand moving to find Ed’s, lacing their fingers together and giving his hand a little squeeze. “I can’t think of anything I could possibly want more,” he nodded, flashing a teasing little smirk. “Though I would prefer my kingdom not burn to the ground. So, don’t get any ideas.” He was teasing, of course. He stole another kiss, savoring the taste of Ed’s lips, giving a playful little nip as he pulled back.

“I do believe we were supposed to be at that charity dinner an hour ago,” Oswald chuckled, knowing full well he had no intention of going anywhere. “But there are quite obviously far more pressing concerns for us to attend to, wouldn’t you agree?” He decided to be a little bit more bold, his mouth finding its way down along Ed’s jawline to his neck, then collarbone, his free hand roaming along Ed’s stomach, wanting to feel every inch of him, fingertips growing familiar with the feeling of that smooth, pale skin. God, he just couldn’t get enough.

Ed groaned against his touch, agreeing, “Yes. Far more pressing.” His erection had returned, his mouth moving to Oswald’s throat. His fingers found their way through his hair, down his shoulder, over his side. Edward smiled playfully, softly whispering against his flesh, “I’m afraid I am having… Some difficulty resisting you, my dear Mayor.” Edward pushed his hips close, his erection riding against Oswald’s thigh.

Oswald was already finding himself worked up again at the sensation of Ed’s breath against his neck and fingers exploring. It was all a strange mix of sweet and sexual, two things Oswald was _not_ used to, but he could certainly learn. He could feel Ed’s cock hard against his leg, a delightful little shiver running through him. “You certainly don’t have to resist, my dear, dear Chief of Staff.”

“I’m more than happy to alter your schedule,” Edward declared, hands reaching to explore Oswald's hips and thighs. A slight chill took him, so he grabbed the sheets and rich covers to pull over them, snuggling his body against his. He pulled Oswald up on his chest, kissing his dark nest of hair. He could continue to worship his body all night, however he wanted. Oswald had but to ask. “If you’re worried about charity, I am feeling particularly giving.”

Oswald happily moved to straddle Ed’s waist, boldly grinding their hips together slowly. "I believe we should postpone anything on the schedule for the day. Gotham can survive a day without me,“ he mused, leaving a little mark just high enough on Ed’s throat that it couldn’t be hidden easily. People needed to know he was off the market after all, or he would certainly have to get his hands dirty again. Oswald’s breathing was getting heavier, trailing hungry little kisses along Ed’s chest as he asked, "So, just how charitable are you feeling?”

Each little kiss on his chest made Ed’s heart thump. Just how charitable was he feeling? He would give Penguin anything to keep feeling this way, even if he couldn’t find the words to directly express it. His eyes sparkled for a moment with excitement; he knew what to say. “Very charitable, my most honorable Mayor. I can be stolen or given away and you will live.” His fingers rose up, tips dancing over Oswald’s chest as he worked out his riddle, hips rising to grind into his. He pulled Oswald close, teeth playfully biting at his neck as he whispered in his ear, “Yet! You cannot live without me! Mine is for yours to take. What am I?”

“Oh, I am two for two now,” Oswald replied, feeling his own heart thumping hard in his chest when the realization of the answer settled in. “A heart,” he answered, a hand reaching and cupping Ed’s cheek, his thumb gently running along those strong cheekbones of his. He took a moment to look into those pretty brown eyes, that excited sparkle so enticing, before crashing their lips back together. He was overwhelmed at the mere thought of Ed returning his feelings, but knowing he had his heart? It was incredible.

Edward couldn’t hide how impressed he was; yes, two for two. His face was actually hurting from smiling so much. Riddles were his way of speaking to the world and it was so rare that anyone could ever reply. And twice in a day at that. When their lips met again, he moaned softly. It was one thing to challenge; it was something entirely different to answer.

Nipping at his lover’s lower lip, Oswald pulled back for a moment, looking down at the other with a playful look in his eyes. “So, what’s my reward for getting the right answer?” he teased, his hands finding Ed’s and guiding them to his own hips. Oswald was feeling far more confident, playfully walking his fingers up along Ed’s forearm, that familiar devious grin spreading. “You know, you do like a challenge. Maybe…” he paused, leaning in so that his lips just barely brushed against Ed’s as he spoke, “Maybe I should make you work a little harder. I wouldn’t want you to get too bored, my dear Mr. Nygma.”

Ed leaned up, his back arching to meet lips that taunted his and didn’t quite meet. A flicker of darkness crossed his gaze at all the teasing, frustrated, but only for a moment. He gave Oswald's hips a playful squeeze, sighing, “I could never get bored with you. You are quite exceptional.” 

Ed licked his lips, fingertips digging in hard. He couldn’t think of a time anyone else had honestly challenged him in such a way. It set his brain on fire, his cock rock hard and at the ready. That devious smile on Oswald’s face stirred up all sorts of twisted and hot feelings inside him, pleading to be released. At bay, he kept them, begging of his lover, “Please tell me, my dear Mr. Cobblepot.” He yearned to taste his lips again, his voice hoarse with passion as he demanded, “Tell me. What reward would you like?”

Oswald chuckled softly, winking, as he happily replied, “Oh, I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> OGNY is based on the role playing adventures of Meowitskatmofo and Thisisjustsurvival. We love our lines so much we started editing them together to read as full fictions to share. All works in this series are written and edited by the two of us. Thank you so much for reading and we hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Typo Sweep: 3/10/2017 NT


End file.
